Dangerous Illusions
by OneOfTwoHearts
Summary: As fire may flame, and water may float, the crew will abandon the boat, the clear sky rumbles to the rain tumbles, ma call must be made. Clary has to stay at the institute. Rated M for adult content in later chapters Clace, sizzy, malec lemons to come.
1. Awkward Encounters

Jaces POV

Sometimes we take things for granted, like the sunset, its auburn glow as it sinks to another place. So when it returns its flare is one we treasure. Talking about auburn glows, its something Clary would say... auburn... I'd just say orange-ish. I have to admit, I miss her like hell, if I see her I'd run up to her, I couldn't spare the moment by talking, I'd kiss the peachy pink lips she pouts until the go red like her hair that I'd so much like to run my hands through.

_Clary_

Where are you Clary? It had been five days... five days of aching, waiting, being the old arrogant Jace and eating noodles. Clary loved noodles, especially when-

Okay I get it... I'm making it worse by reminding myself of her. But everywhere I look I see her. I look at the suns rays of mystical light and see locks of her viciously auburn hair. Auburn... agian with the Clary words.

I have three options.

1. Cut myself out of Clary's life.

2. Go find her and apologise for being an ass.

3. Keep being soppy and get 50 cats. I could be cat man.

_Don't even entertain the thought of cat man Jace. _Said a voice in my head. Clary's voice. I smiled, a small smile, just a playful tug on my lip.

"I mean it." Said the voice. I shuddered, turned round and saw, standing there, the red headed, cloudy green eyed girl I love. With the auburn sun behind her.

"Was I-"

"Speaking out loud? Yes you were, gladly I shut you up before you said something...that mundanes shouldn't know about." Clary cut me off.

I immediately jumped in my feet, my eyes darked, the caramel in my eyes melted as my pupils dilated to the sight of her. Every thought of kissing her vanished. I wanted to speak to her. Listen to her like a good boyfriend would.

"W-what are you doing here?" I looked at her, not averting my gaze for a second.

"Jace, stuttering that is a first!" She paused, "I need to clear things up with you, Jocelyn and luke are going on a honeymoon and I need to stay at the institute. But it would be awkward, understand, cat man?

I nodded. I have to admit, I wouldn't let her stay anywhere else.

**One week later**

Jocelyn and luke are on their honeymoon in Malta. Clary and Jace had eventually solved whatever pathetic arguement they where having.

Clary finds a room.

**Isabelle POV**

Clary! I swear I'm like... an annoying best friend? Anyway, before I knew her I didn't want her around because I saw her as a threat to my usual insane family, but now I see her and Simon as the best thing that happened to our lives. _Simon._ My cheecks flushed a pale amber. I was folding some of Clary's clothes and putting them in a drawer, but when I say '_Clary's clothes'_ I mean the issy approved clothes.

I'm happy for Clary, I finally get a sister! Jace is finally out of the constant jack ass mood. Alec is learning how to predict mundanes and be nice. Everything is better.

"Clary, you and Jace have the institute to yourself tomorrow, just so you know. " I smirked. I know I smirked because of the discomfort aggravation in her eyes.

"Okay..." she hung at the end, I could tell she didn't really know how to respond.

There was a reasonably sized pause, my time to talk.

"So, are you going to do it?" I raised my eyebrows.

All that was left to reminiscence was her hitting my arm.


	2. Messages from a protector

DISCLAIMER.

**I DO NOT OWN THE SHADOWHUNTERS CHRONICLES OR ANY CHARACTER'S INCLUDED. ONLY THE PLOT.**

**Clary Pov**

Finally I had finished the endless hustle of sorting out the room. I tugged out my phone from my grey sweatpants and see 10 messages... _yay._

**How was the move in? ~ Jace **_**3 hours ago**_

**Have fun :) ~ Mum **_**3 hours ago**_

**Band practice... Eric decided it'll be fun to include the audience. Break my legs. ~ Simon **_**2 hours ago**_

**Are you avoiding me? ~ Jace **_**2 hours ago**_

**Hey :D ~ Luke **_**2 hours ago**_

**I have cookie dough ice cream and tequila =) ~ Isabelle **_**5 minuets ago**_

**HAVE YOU SEEN CHAIRMAN MEOW? ~ Magnus. **_**1 hour ago**_

**Oh, I found him, don't worry. ~ Magnus **_**1 hour ago**_

**I'm on my way over ~ Jace **_**1 minuet ago**_

Crap. Jace is coming. I looked at myself. I had my hair up in a scruffy high ponytail, grey sweatpants on and one of _his _shirts on. _One of HIS shirts on. _I looked behind myself to see my phone vibrating at the joy of a recent text.

**I'm here. ~ Jace **_**0 seconds ago.**_

Shit. I heard a knock at the door and panicked. I jumped in my bed and pretended to be asleep. As soon as my eyes shut I heard the screech of the door opening "Clary? " his voice was deep and tired. Sexy. My spine shuddered and I groaned. All the fluide in my body just boiled. I listened to the footsteps, felt the bed move as he sat on it. My eyes fluttered open, to see him looking at my with those sublime caramel eyes.

**Jace Pov**

Her green hues flew open, awake, alive, clouded, poisonous, piercing. Beautiful. Oh how I could ravish he- stop it. This is Clary.

_Jace kiss her, kiss, hold, protect, pleasure... _thoughts of clary throbbed throughout my head.

"Jace..." she murmured. By the Angel her voice. I bet she doesnt know how seductive she sounds. All my movements crashed together like the waves over land. I softly lowered my head and kissed her.

Her lips... her body...

Im going to loose control in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...


End file.
